Spacecrafts, like orbital satellites, in general, have been left alone and exposed to free space vacuum. This is mainly due to the inherent function performed thereby, such as use of unrestricted propulsion or attitude control, and undisturbed transmission and receipt of electromagnetic waves or light waves. However, such vacuum exposure requires that the spacecraft have some protection against such vacuum environment. This means that the outer surface material of the spacecraft cannot be made of materials which are commonly used and readily available on the ground. Also the outer structure must withstand internal pressures if the purpose of the space craft is to carry and include some living being inside with the presence of certain pressure of air or similar gas. Such requirements must be satisfied within available limitations of mass or weight, as well as the above mentioned vacuum proof structure.